Raven, Watcher of Death
by stardustsecret
Summary: H/OFC. Voldemort nearly crushes a young girls spirit and sends her to Hogwarts at the same time as Harry. She's charged to watch and later Kill the boy who lived...will she do it? Chapter 3 is now up! Well...chapter 4 if you count the prologue
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
All was peaceful in the sleepy town of Little Hagleton, but at a dark graveyard…  
  
  
  
"NEVER! I'LL NEVER FOLLOW YOU!" a hysterical young girl's voice shrieked…  
  
  
  
"FOOLISH GIRL!" hissed a horrible, cold, malice filled voice, "Crucio!" More shrieks followed this evil word. "JOIN ME!"  
  
  
  
"NEVER!!!!"  
  
  
  
"CRUCIO!" more screams. "Raveno Merno!" a bright light flashed through the area. The 11 year old girl, Raven Stryke, stood there with her head bowed. "Now…you will go to Hogwarts, and you will deliver Harry Potter to me. Do you understand Raven?" the voice hissed…ever since the new professor at Hogwarts, Professor Quirril, had accepted Voldemort's spirit into him and had given Voldemort an essense and a wand at his disposal…the effect was nasty for the young girl.  
  
  
  
"Y-Yes sir…" came the dull whisper…she wasn't broken…not by a long shot…but she sure wasn't going to let Voldemort know that. "Master? H…how do you know I'll get into Hogwarts?"  
  
  
  
"By thisssss…" came the hiss and the dark lord in front of Raven handed the girl a letter with the Hogwarts Symbol on it. "Open it."  
  
  
  
"I'm in…" she whispered in the same dull voice…let him think her spirit defeated…let him think she was…  
  
  
  
"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" the dark lord struck over and over until her spirit nearly WAS defeated…at least it's fire was nearly gone… "We already have your supplies…you will meet the train on time tomorrow…"  
  
  
  
"Yes Master…" was the painful, fearful, and dull whisper…the pretty young girl's voice cracked slightly. 


	2. First Year

A young girl boarded the Hogwarts Express, dragging her trunk along behind, suddenly she felt about half of the weight from the trunk leave, looking back she saw a blondish white haired boy with cold gray eyes, "What do you want Malfoy?" she sighed.  
  
  
  
"Just to see what our favorite bird girl is up to." he smirked. "and to help her with her trunk."  
  
  
  
"Figures that you Malfoys will show up just when you're NOT needed" she growled, walking out of the compartment. She'd return later and ride there…but she knew he'd be down with his little buddies Crabbe and Goyle…with a sigh she turned and looked out the window to see a boy with messy hair struggling with his trunk…a red haired boy, obviously a Weasley, came over to help. Then she noticed that they were trying to get it into the compartment with her trunk…poking her head out the window she called, "You need help?" and walked out to assist them. "I'm Raven Stryke by the way…I'm new here too. My mom's a muggle and my dad's a Squib…they were really glad when I got into Hogwarts." That was only a fraction of the truth of course.  
  
  
  
"I'm George Weasley, and that dunce over there is my twin, Fred. That's our youngest brother, Ron, over there and over there…" he was pointing to each as he spoke, "Is our mom, our only sister Ginny, and one of our older brothers, Percy."  
  
  
  
She smiled…already she liked George…she turned to the boy with messy hair as he said, "I'm Harry Potter." Stiffening, she smiled and shook his hand.  
  
  
  
"Glad to finally meet you Mr. Potter. I hope I get into Gryffindor…what about you?"  
  
  
  
Harry stayed quiet and Raven knew better than to press the subject…she looked out the window at George, who had left before hearing who Harry was, and saw that he was with most of his family. She knew that there were two other older boys in the Weasley family, Charlie and Bill…according to records that she had looked through, Charlie was working in Romania with dragons and Bill worked in Gringotts in Egypt. She watched as the youngest Weasley boy…Ron wasn't it? Came in and asked to sit in the compartment…Harry said ok and she held her tongue…staring out the window and spacing out…when the lunchlady came by she stood up and got a few sweets, then she started staring out the window again…jolting slightly when the compartment door slid open And the voice she knew all too well already filled the air.  
  
  
  
"Is it True? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Yes" she heard Harry respond as she turned slowly to face the door of the compartment.  
  
  
  
"Oh this is Goyle and this is Crabbe." Malfoy sneered, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  
  
  
  
Raven turned at a cough-like snicker and looked over at Ron, hiding a smile herself, "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask you who you are. My father told me all of the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they know what to do with." He turned back to Harry with a self-satisfied smirk. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to be making friends of the wrong sort. I can help you there."  
  
  
  
He held out his hand to shake Harry's but Raven smirked when Harry didn't take it, "I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thank you." He said coolly.  
  
  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter" he drawled slowly, "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go down the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."  
  
  
  
Both Harry and Ron stood up, "Say that again" Ron challenged. Blushing as brightly as his hair was red.  
  
  
  
~This should be interesting~ Raven thought with a small grin.  
  
  
  
"Oh you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
  
  
"No actually Malfoy, I am" Raven intervened, standing up, "And if you don't get your greasy haired, pig eyed, Mudblooded, Snot Face out of here RIGHT NOW! You'll be having problems that AINT fixable by magic do you understand me?!"  
  
  
  
Malfoy paled some more, if that was possible, and snarled something under his breath as he, Crabbe, and Goyle left the compartment.  
  
  
  
(A/N: ok enough with the train ride…everything else conspires like usual until the sorting…)  
  
  
  
Raven smiled when the hat cried out "GRYFFINDOR!" For Harry…it was so obvious that he was going to be in that house…what other house could he possibly be in?  
  
  
  
Finally it was Raven's turn, "Stryke, Raven!" Called out Professor McGonagall.  
  
  
  
Raven walked down to the stool and Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head. She heard it start muttering to itself in her ear, "You'd be great in Slytherin or Gryffindor my dear…much bravery I sense in you…even stood up to the great lord Voldemort I see…but he beat you into it…Slytherin is where he wants you…but no…I sense an inner courage…an inner strength that you will one day find…but you're ambitious as well…better make it…GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
  
  
Raven saw Malfoy look up at her and frown…she felt her blood run cold and her eyes moved to the table of Professors where Professor Quirril sat, he caught her eye and frowned, Raven watched as he shifted in his seat and his lips moved…then he nodded. Standing up, she walked to the Gryffindor table and sat by Harry.  
  
  
  
"Hi Harry!" she said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Hey Raven," came the reply.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Griffyndor Raven!" George said, smiling at her. Raven smiled back and turned around as the Professor McGonagall shouted.  
  
  
  
"Weasley, Ronald!" Ron walked up and the hat was set on his head…after about three seconds the hat roared.  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Raven and Harry smiled and clapped as Ron moved to join them.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ron! Congrats!" Raven smiled.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. I don't think we've properly met though." Came the redhead's reply.  
  
  
  
"Oh right! I'm Raven Stryke."  
  
  
  
"I've heard of you! Your parents were Andy and Lori Stryke weren't they?" Raven nodded. "My dad was one of their closest friends."  
  
  
  
"That's right," George spoke up beside her, "I believe I saw you when you were just a baby…course I wasn't nothing more than a little one myself."  
  
  
  
"That's right," Fred agreed, "used to hold you we did, pretending to babysit for your mum and dad. How are they?"  
  
  
  
"Ummm…they're fine, they give their regards." This seemed to appease the twins and they continued eating.  
  
  
  
  
  
The year passed swiftly for Raven, her favorite classes by far were Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms. She didn't mind Herbology…but her skills rested in her three favorite classes. In Transfiguration…she was turning grains of sand into pencils before even the know-it-all Hermione Granger was transfiguring matches into needles. Potions…Snape couldn't find any way to fault her…and when she was done she duplicated her notes, did a simple handwriting spell, and passed them to poor Neville Longbottom who obviously needed help with his potions. Therefore he got his work done a lot sooner. And in Charms…she was lifting everyone and everything in the air with the floating charm before even Hermione was making a feather fly. She and Hermione were inseparable almost and it was a matter of royal anger for Ron and Harry that she was. When a troll got in at Halloween, however, the four became friends when Ron, Harry, and Raven all saved Hermione from a giant rock troll. Raven cursed under her breath at this… "HE" wouldn't be happy…which meant punishment for Raven. No matter. At the end of the year Raven had even more cause to curse the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…failing to get the Sorcerer's stone…which meant that Raven was in for a LONG summer. 


	3. Beggining of Peril

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Now I'm going to skip to the end of fourth year. When Voldemort comes back. The second and third year are irrelevant except one part in the beginning of the third book which I will include.  
  
  
  
  
  
A smirking head of a snake appeared in the fireplace, causing the young girl standing in there doing dishes to start a little. "My dear Raven, my favorite servant shouldn't be doing her own dishes now should she?"  
  
  
  
"This is how I live Voldemort, you don't like it, tough shit." Was the reply…instantly she cried out in pain as the wizard behind her, sent specially to watch her and punish her, shouted out himself, his wand drawn.  
  
  
  
"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" she dropped the cup she was washing into the sink and held on to the edge of the counter to steady herself.  
  
  
  
"What information do you have for me my dear? That's the only reason you can summon me you know."  
  
  
  
She hesitated, then, seeing the wizard behind her raise his wand, she whispered. "Sirius Black has broken out of Azkaban. He's headed to Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
"BRILLIANT!" roared the snake head. "That's no reason to summon me though."  
  
  
  
"N-no sir…the Weasley boy's rat…has only four toes on it's right front paw…" she saw his eyes light up.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Raven…you may go now" came the hiss and she shuddered as the maniacal laughter faded away.  
  
  
  
The Next Year…right after the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
  
  
Several witches and wizards all grouped around the wizard, Harry Potter as he told his story. Raven paled and turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Is this true? Is he back?" she whispered…he could inflict the pain himself now…this was not good. Fortunately for her, there was a cure for the Raveno Merno Curse…the binding curse. When he nodded she whispered softly, "He has me under Raveno Merno to him…I'll spy for you! I'll do anything…just…don't make me return when I'm under that curse!"  
  
  
  
Dumbledore and the other people in the room looked shocked…especially Ron and Hermione. Harry, on the other hand, laid his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Raven…Voldemort told me…" he paused and pulled her to him in a hug, "Don't worry…we'll not let you go back to him under that horrible curse." She wept into his shoulder. Behind them, Sirius Black walked forward and hugged them both. He had met the quartet of friends the previous year. Revealing to them that Peter Pettigrew had been the one to betray James and Lily Potter, claiming to be Harry's godfather. Now he was good and talked to Harry via owl post.  
  
  
  
"Raven," Professor Dumbledore said, "Raveno Pero!" she felt the compel to obey Volemort leave and she smiled and threw her arms around Dumbledore's neck. "Now, you must spy for us…I'm guessing that you should just act like you do when you are around Voldemort…have Joker bring your mail to you…I'm assuming that Hunter will stay here?"  
  
  
  
She nodded, the kitten had been a present from Harry, Ron, and Hermione for Christmas, She whispered. Dumbledore looked positively delighted.  
  
  
  
"Wonderful! You can bring letters yourself if you aren't missed. We'll act as if we don't know and everything will be fine…but Miss Stryke…you must NOT let on in school that the curse is gone…obey Voldemort enough to erase suspicion but not enough to hurt anyone ok?" she nodded. "Good."  
  
  
  
He proceeded to give the rest of the group instructions, but Raven turned to Harry, along with Ron and Hermione. "Harry I'm so sorry…I wish I could have done something to stop it…but with Crouch here…" he cut her off.  
  
  
  
"Raven, had you have done something you'd have been killed. I'm glad that you're on our side now, even if it was only because of a curse that you weren't." she grinned, she had been the top in all of her classes for all four of their years there…not only that but she was pretty, kind, sweet, and gentle. Nobody equaled her in Harry's view…he blushed as he thought of this.  
  
  
  
"Alright…time for you to rest." Raven smiled down at him and gave him a motherly/sisterly kiss on the forehead, blushing just a bit as she did. "You just concentrate on letting Madam Pomfry heal your wounds…" she turned as Dumbledore was asking Snape to spy for them as a deatheater once again…stiffening as he looked at her, she attempted a smile and nodded, "I'm ready sir…"  
  
  
  
"Good…Severus…you will take young Stryke with you…use floo powder. Now…go…and be careful you two." They nodded and left.  
  
  
  
As she walked down the hall behind Snape she whispered to him, "What if we're caught?"  
  
  
  
He glanced back at her and realized with a jolt that she was truly just a girl, despite the fact that she was highly advanced at spells and potions…she was just a child. "We won't be." He said confidently, knowing that she knew the consequences of being caught.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at Voldemort he snarled at Snape and Raven "You two are late!"  
  
  
  
Raven met his gaze without flinching and walked to her place at his right side, where he stroked her hair slowly as if she was a dog. She looked down, sighing softly to herself and hoping that Harry was ok. "Potter returned to the school, My Lord…" Snape said, "It was impossible for me to get away before then, and even then we had to floo to a nearby house, as young Raven doesn't know how to apparate."  
  
  
  
"Is this true, Raven my pet?" she nodded without a word.  
  
  
  
"Alright then, you are forgiven for this time. Are you willing to spy on Dumbledore? Both of you?"  
  
  
  
Snape dropped to a kneel and kissed Voldemort's feet, "Yes Master, of course Master."  
  
  
  
Raven glared up at Voldemort defiantly, as she would have whether or not she was under the Binding Spell, "And If I'm not willing?"  
  
  
  
He smirked, "CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO!!!!" each of them cut into her and she barely flinched, she DID, however, look down again and say in a dull voice.  
  
  
  
"I'll do it Master…" Snape nearly winced at the young girl's dull tone, luckily for both of them he kept his face emotionless.  
  
  
  
"That's a good girl, now you two will return to Hogwarts immediately. Snape, you will bring her to me at the end of the year and help me teach her to apparate. This way you will not be late again."  
  
  
  
"Yes Master…" was the reply, and the two walked off, both of them resigned to their fates, and into the wizard's house to floo back to the school. When they stepped out of the fireplace, it was dawn and Snape led Raven back to the Gryffindor Tower. "Remember, Raven…if anyone suspects…our cover is blown…" he made his voice harsh so that if any Slytherin dared be listening in, they thought he was speaking about their connection to Voldemort.  
  
  
  
"Yes sir…" she whispered as she walked into the common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting. In response to their questioning looks she replied, "I'm in as deep as I can get." They smiled and all three went up to bed.  
  
  
  
When Raven woke up, Harry was in there watching her sleep. Seeing her awake he blushed slightly and smiled, "Dumbledore told me to wake you for breakfast." She smiled up at him. Wondering why she could never seem to think of anything to say around him.  
  
  
  
"Alright, thanks Harry." She got up and they walked down to breakfast together, sitting with Ron and Hermione who were involved in deep conversation. Looking up, Raven noticed that Draco Malfoy was watching her…when he saw her meet his gaze, he smirked and held up a piece of parchment…obviously a note from his father. She nodded when he pointed to her and then his left forearm to signal Voldemort. Turning back to Harry, she smiled and they all continued with their chatter.  
  
  
  
Raven finished her last Final in a blur and all too soon she was on the train heading home. If you could call the beat up old mansion that Voldemort had purchased for the deatheaters home. She smiled over at Harry and called out, "I'll see you all after break!" then, waving, she made her way to where Lucius Malfoy was waiting with Draco. He coolly studied her and led her off without a word, Draco smirking the whole way. 


	4. Babysitting and The Deatheater's Meeting

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is JK Rowlings anything that you don't is Mine. I don't own Harry or Voldemort or any of the original characters, I don't own the Beach Boys or Mrs. Piggle Wiggle and I definitely DON'T own Danielle Steel's books.  
  
  
  
Raven was in the kitchen, her shining black eyes glaring defiantly at Lucius Malfoy, "I WON'T!"  
  
  
  
"YOU WILL!"  
  
  
  
"I WON'T!"  
  
  
  
"YOU WILL!"  
  
  
  
At this point Voldemort walked in, "What is the problem?"  
  
  
  
"HE'S TRYING TO MAKE ME SLEEP WITH HIM THE PERVERT!"  
  
  
  
"Master…I don't believe it is wise for her to be a virgin. After all some people may take advantage of her…"  
  
  
  
Raven interrupted sharply, "Such as you for example."  
  
  
  
"Take that back you piece of filth girl!"  
  
  
  
"Better than being an overly rich overly powerful half witted death eater!"  
  
  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Voldemort roared. "You're behaving as children would! Raven I came to tell you that you are to baby sit for Avery and his wife. They have a young child and I told them you'd be glad to babysit."  
  
  
  
"Yes Master" Raven replied without hesitation and disapparated.  
  
  
  
"Malfoy, You will not try to bed her again. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
  
  
"*Gulp* Y-yes Master."  
  
  
  
"Good." With that, Voldemort Apparated.  
  
  
  
  
  
That Night  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven smiled at the adorable young girl she was reading to. Ammie Avery had adorable emerald eyes and jet black hair…much like Harry. Raven suddenly blushed and continued the story she was reading, "The children looked surprised but went obediently up to the door and rang the bell. Marilyn's mother opened the door and said something to the children which seemed to send them into convulsions of mirth. Doubled over with laughter and holding their sides they came down the walk to their father.  
  
  
  
" 'Now what's so Funny?' Mr Burbank asked…"  
  
  
  
And so it went, the book was one called Mrs. Piggle Wiggle's Magic, an old muggle book that was obviously meant for children. Raven finished a chapter up and put Ammie to bed before looking at all of the CD's…Muggle disks that played music…that the Averys had. For hating muggles they sure had plenty of Muggle things…she finally decided on The Beach Boys Greatest Hits. They were an old but still popular band of muggles who were actually quite good. She fell asleep listening to them and was waken up sometime later by Voldemort returning…they both apparated and she fell into her bed, asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
The next day Voldemort called all of his deatheaters together, including Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. They were to get the dark mark put on their arms right after their seventh year, Raven knew, and Voldemort had decided that they could start attending the meetings. Voldemort turned to Lucius Malfoy and regarded him coolly. After about three minutes he spoke up.  
  
  
  
"The next target is to be the mudblood, Remmet Imemson. He's to be the next Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher and that cannot be allowed. Malfoy, Take Avery, Crabbe, and Goyle with you and destroy him at all costs. Snape, you will be in charge of making sure Dumbledore hires Malfoy or Avery to be the next DADA teacher."  
  
  
  
The deatheaters nodded and bowed. Then Voldemort turned to Raven, "Report, my pet."  
  
  
  
Without thinking twice Raven opened her mouth and said, "Potter and his little group are gathering at Weasley's on the last week before returning to Hogwarts. Weasley and his family have invited me to join them."  
  
  
  
"Excellent…" Hissed Voldemort maliciously, "You will accept their offer and inform me immediately of the day that they visit Diagon Alley."  
  
  
  
"From the information Weasley gave me, we're to meet in Diagon next week, we'll just go straight to Weasley's from there."  
  
  
  
"Perfect…You will meet them there…be careful not to reveal that you can apparate to them. Snape, you will visit Diagon to gather more potion materials…keep an eye on her. She will be with you until she meets with Potter, Weasley and Granger. You two are my most informant spies, as you are close to Dumbledore and Potter. Do not fail me."  
  
  
  
"Yes Master." Snape bowed and looked to Raven as he said, "Is Raven to come with me now or should I apparate to the mansion and pick her up in two days?"  
  
  
  
"Take her to the mansion to get her trunk and then take her to your home Snape. I have no immediate use for her here."  
  
  
  
"Yes Master," Snape said just before he and Raven apparated to the mansion, packed her things, and apparated to his summer home.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hmm…devious isn't Voldemort? LMAO. Well…looks like Raven's gonna be meeting up with Ron Harry and Hermione soon. The plot thickens…XD 


	5. Memories...or not.

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is JK Rowlings anything that you don't is mine. I don't own Harry or Voldemort or any of the original characters, I don't own the Beach Boys or Mrs. Piggle Wiggle and I definitely DON'T own Linkin Park or any other stuff like that.  
  
Raven and Snape walked into Diagon Alley a week later side by side- Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked up at Raven and smiled- waving her over. Raven said goodbye to Snape and ran over to them.  
  
"Hey Raven!" Harry called out, "How was your summer?"  
  
"It was great!" She replied with a smile, just as she'd rehearsed- then she walked into the owl post office and had a message sent to Dumbledore by Floo Powder- warning him of the DeathEaters' next target. She did this on the pretext of finding an owl to buy.instead she wound up buying a black messenger raven that looked quite mean and quite hateful. Just the kind of bird that wouldn't look suspicious flying over London, she thought with a grin.  
  
When she walked out she showed Harry the bird- he raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "Looks evil."  
  
"Well he's for evil purposes." She murmured under her breath- he heard her and nodded as she said, "Maybe he is!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Raven finished getting their school supplies; Then Harry led Raven into the pet store. Raven looked around, admiring the kittens in the window display. She giggled as they began a rough and tumble game that looked like great fun. She was so immersed in watching the adorable little bundles of fur that she didn't notice Harry walking up behind her until he laid his hand on her shoulder.  
  
He whispered in her ear, his warm breath on her cheek, "Pick one out Raven." He smiled, rubbing her side with his right hand while his left hand remained on her shoulder.  
  
Raven smiled slightly, "They're all so adorable! How do I choose? Wait...That one!" She pointed to an adorable nearly solid black kitten; the only white on her was the tip of her right front paw. Raven turned and looked up at Harry, catching his eyes and staring into them. 'I never noticed before how his eyes shine like that.' she thought briefly. Harry moved his eyes away from hers and down her face, studying her lips, and then he looked back into his eyes, some sort of strange emotion making his own eyes practically glow. Raven felt her heart beat faster at the sight as Harry tilted his face down towards hers slowly, kissing her searchingly, softly on the lips.  
  
Raven felt herself respond, slowly slipping her arms around the back of his neck and clasping them there as Harry deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Raven's mouth and slipping it around, taking in her sweet tastes as she took in his, she fit in his arms perfectly, her eyes closed as her lips molded perfectly to Harry's. Both of them were completely unaware of what was happening around them until Ginny, Hermione, and Ron walked in and gasped together.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked as Ginny and Ron just stared, speechless. "RAVEN!"  
  
The two separated slowly, staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds before they released each other, turning and looking at their friends, each blushing furiously. Raven turned and glanced at the kittens one last time before following Hermione and Ginny out. Ron turned to follow but he stopped when he saw Harry walk back to the counter and talk to the witch at the counter. Raven glanced back, looking for Harry, and then she followed Hermione and Ginny to the Three Broomsticks Tavern.  
  
Ron and Harry walked into the Three Broomsticks a bit later where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting. They smiled cheerfully at Ron and Harry and held out the floo powder, Raven, Hermione, and Ginny had obviously already left. Harry took a pinch and threw it into the fire, saying clearly "The Burrow!" Then he stepped in and was immediately spun away.  
  
When he landed and stepped out he saw Raven, Hermione, and Ginny all talking quietly in a corner, the girls were giggling about something and they held muggle magazines in their hands. Before long they ran outside and to the nearest post office, sending off something, then they ran back and sat there giggling some more. Ron, who came through just in time to witness this as well, and Harry exchanged looks, then they walked out of the room and up to Ron's room.  
  
The girls never even noticed. Three days later a mailman arrived at the door with three packages, one for each of the girls, Hermione, Raven, and Ginny all paid him and ran up to Ginny's room without a word, giggling uncontrollably as they did. They were still there when Mrs. Weasley called up that dinner was ready. They walked out calmly as if nothing was unusual, chattering happily. When Mrs. Weasley asked Raven to run up to get Ron and Harry she agreed and ran upstairs, knocking on Ron's door.  
  
Harry's voice called out, "Who is it?"  
  
Raven smiled at his voice, "It's Raven!" There was a long silence, then...  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Raven frowned. "I was told to come up here to tell you to come down to dinner!"  
  
There was another long silence... "We'll be right down Rave. See you soon!" Ron's voice said.  
  
Raven turned and walked downstairs, tears in her eyes. 'I knew it...He regrets ever kissing me...The only thing I can do now is pretend like nothing happened...like it doesn't bother me...But it does bother me!' She smiled at everyone as she came into the kitchen. Being used to forcing maniacal smiles for Voldemort, nobody even noticed that it was quite false. When Harry came down he flashed her a smile and she returned it like the expert at illusion that she was.  
  
Before the remainder of her time at the Weasleys' was up, Raven felt as if she was even more of an expert at hiding her true feelings than before. Nursing an aching heart and smiling falsely, she waved goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley at the Train Station. During the ride to Hogwarts, she giggled with Ginny and Hermione, played Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess with Ron and Harry, and basically created an entire pretext of being joyful, happy, and carefree. When she climbed into one of the enchanted carriages to take them to Hogwarts, She rested her head against Harry's shoulder in a gentle, almost careless way.  
  
Harry whispered in her ear, "Raven...I've been meaning to ask...Dumbledore says there's going to be another Yule Ball this year...will you go with me?"  
  
Raven smiled and looked up into Harry's eyes, searching for something, and then she nodded. "I'd love to!"  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek, then he whispered in her ear, sweetly, sexily, "I don't think I've ever felt this way about another girl...you're special...so special..." He stroked her hair as she blushed, smiling faintly.  
  
"I'm not that special." She whispered as he chuckled and looked out the window. "I'm just a lousy regular 5th year Gryffindor."  
  
"You're special to me..." He whispered in return...then the carriage stopped and they were there. Raven climbed out and stretched, yawning.  
  
"I've been sitting for weeks!!!" She groaned. Harry and the others laughed, then they all went in to sit at their places at the Gryffindor Table. The sorting commenced as usual and Dumbledore stood up before the food was served.  
  
"I would like to remind all students, young and old, new and not, that the Forest is STRICTLY forbidden! Also, since the ball at Christmas last year was SUCH a success, I am holding another one this year. Thank you."  
  
Raven and the other three stuffed themselves until they were about to burst, then they walked upstairs chatting happily. Raven snuggled into bed and curled up, closing her eyes and reflecting on everything that had happened in her life.  
  
She didn't remember much of her past...just that she'd been with Voldemort since as far back as she could remember. She didn't remember her parents or her past life...the furthest back she remembered was when she was 11...right before she came to Hogwarts...shaking off her thoughts, Raven curled up and fell asleep. 


	6. A twist of fate

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is JK Rowlings anything that you don't is mine. I don't own Harry or Voldemort or any of the original characters, I don't own the Beach Boys or Mrs. Piggle Wiggle and I definitely DON'T own Linkin Park or any other stuff like that.  
  
A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I love reading your comments! Thanks for your flames too. Though some could obviously make me feel bad, I welcome any chance to improve upon my stories. This is going to be a short one but it will have several Sequels. Ok? Ok.  
  
AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO: Son Lyta, Berty 'n Beans, Lilygurl, Britt Davis, 43, DrummerChick182, Deborah, Anne K. Letoile, and Demiquise! You're the greatest folks!  
  
  
  
  
  
On the first day of their fifth year, Raven was in hell. She had had a nightmare the night before and was now completely and utterly exhausted- not to mention HORRIDLY Peeved. Speaking of Peeved..Peeves seemed to have made her his favorite target these days. Draco Malfoy and his cronies were making her wish that she could just blow her cover and curse them halfway to hell and back, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all being secretive and weird. Raven grumbled on about losers who needed to stop being so stuck up all day.  
  
Even Professor Snape noticed the change in Raven's demeanor. He held her after class to speak with her about it, resulting in a lot of curses and even more detentions. Oh no- this was NOT her day. Didn't help that the next thing she knew, Raven felt a sharp pain in her left forearm. Ok..so this day was a terrible one in which she was to meet her "mentor" and find out whom she had to kill next. JUST LOVELY!!!  
  
She snuck out through the secret passage in the basement of Honeydukes to meet Voldemort, when she was done there, she returned to school to find that she missed lunch and was nearly late for Transfiguration. Then she grabbed the wrong book. Groaning, she had to get a pass from Professor McGonagall to return to her dormitory, get the right book, and return back to class. After Transfiguration, Professor Dumbledore called her into his office to discuss some issues concerning the war against Voldemort. She informed him of all that Voldemort had Ordained in the meeting and mentioned subtly that he was quite peeved- to underestimate it HORRIDLY- That Remmet Imemson, the new DADA teacher, had survived his deatheaters' attack. He thought that Snape had something to do with it and wanted Snape disposed of immediately. Which meant that the only spy remaining against the dark side currently was Raven. That meant that she was in twice as much danger as before, having spent part of the summer with Snape. But that wasn't all. Seems Voldemort wanted her to personally dispose of Snape because she was the only one he trusted. Being under the Raveno Merno- or so he thought. But her meeting with Dumbledore wasn't finished.  
  
"Raven." He said, she saw sympathy and sorrow in his eyes. "You aren't from this time. You are from James and Lily Potter's time. You were sent forward in time when you fell off of the balcony in your mother and father's house. You hit your head, according to your parents, and the time turner you were playing with sent you forward in time. As you know, time turners in that time weren't exactly quality material." Dumbledore chuckled, but Raven saw no humor in this. So her parents were alive- she was from the..past? What about Harry?!  
  
"You're lying!" She said, "YOU HAVE TO BE!" She turned and ran out. That would explain why she didn't remember anything past the day when Voldemort found her and placed Raveno Merno on her. It just wasn't fair!  
  
She ran into Harry, her tears blinding her. He grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Woah there sweetie, you're ok." He murmured in her ear, holding her close. After a few minutes her trembling receded and Harry pulled her back and looked down into her eyes. "Come now- why the tears?"  
  
"I-I can't tell you, Harry. I'm sorry. I have to bear this burden alone." Raven touched a gentle hand to his cheek.  
  
"Nonsense." He smiled "You have all of your friends to help you Rave. Don't give that up."  
  
"I..won't." She said. Harry laughed and led her to join Hermione and Ron who were playing wizard's Chess. Ron was gaping as Hermione made a move that put him in checkmate. Harry and Raven started laughing hysterically at the look on his face.  
  
Everything was quiet..peaceful..and everyone was friendly..  
  
A/N: Sorry. I'm at a writer's block for this story. I know this chapter's terrible. I'm working on it though! It's not going to be TOO much longer before I begin one of the two sequels. There will be two because one is when she returns to the past and one is with Harry after she returns. The sequels will each be a tad better I think. This one is just off of the top of my head. Anyway please review. Tell me how to make it better if you think I can, yada yada. 


End file.
